Love of the Ninja
by emeraldgal
Summary: The ninja find four new people that have potential to be ninja. And they're all girls! Will romance blossom or they be at each others throats? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Meeting Aqua

_**Blah, blah, blah, I don't own Ninjago. Blah, blah, blah, I never will, Blah, blah, blah. Now, on to the story!**_

* * *

Aqua's P.O.V.

I was walking back to home sweet home, AKA a cardboard box with blankets. I looked down at my hand, which was holding tonight's dinner; a half of a week old sandwich and a cracker I found in the dumpster. My stomach growled and I sighed. I usually went without breakfast and lunch. Sometimes i would go without food for weeks. Oh, well.

"Hey there," a voice said. I looked up and saw a group of thugs in front of me. I looked around for an escape , but I was surrounded. They advanced on me . Now normally, I would stand up and fight, I did have my staff, I never leave without it. But I hadn't eaten or slept, the box isn't very warm, in days and I was weak.

When one reached out for me, I ducked so the guy hit the guy behind me. A fight broke out and while they were distracted, I did the sensible thing. I ran. I ran and ran and never looked back. I was running out of breath and was getting tired. Like I said, I was weak. I bumped into something, dropped my staff, and blacked out. The last thing I remember is red and a pair of strong arms catching me.

Kai's P.O.V.

The guys and I were playing video game on Destiny's Bounty. I almost had high score when Sensei unplugged the system. "What! I almost had high score!" I said.

"Why? Why would you do that? Why?" Cole asked.

"You four need to get out more. Go into town and do something other than play video games," Sensei said.

So we went into town. First we picked up some rice cakes, 'cause we were starving. We looked around for something to do. "Hey, let's go to the arcade," Jay said happily. We all grinned and nodded.

On the way to the arcade, we passed and alley. We heard shouts and yelling. The guys and I were about to go ninja, when I saw someone. They had a staff strapped to their back and was running our way. I was about to ask them what was going on, when they ran into me! I was about to yell at them, but the staff fell and the person fell. On impulse, I caught them.

Cole picked up the staff and looked at the person in my arms. I almost dropped them when I realized it was a _girl_. She was wearing dirty, torn, black pants, a worn out dark blue hoodie, and I could just make out a ripped up black shirt underneath. She had long, dark brow hair that was gathered up in a messy pony tail, fair skin, and freckles splattered all over her nose.

"Let's take her back to the Bounty," Cole said. I nodded and carried the girl bridal style. I kept thinking, _'Who is this girl? Where is she from? What happened to her?'_

* * *

_**Hey hey hey! Sorry its so short. Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. **_

_**Thx to Sarah Jacobson for the OC. Here's your cookie! (::)  
**_

_**Don't worry. The other three OC's will be in the next chapters!  
**_

_**Here are the OC's I picked:  
**_

_**Sarah Jacobson - Aqua (You already got yours! Look above 3 lines) ~Aqua/Kai~  
**_

_**TheBlueBoxGirl - Daisy (::) ~Daisy/Jay~  
**_

_**Zane-Ice-Fairy - Sansa (::) ~Sansa/Zane  
**_

_**GoldenSunlight - Kiara (::) ~Kiara/Cole~  
**_

_**So stand by for chapter 2! Don't forget to review! XD  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Saved by the Ninja

_**Emerald: Yay! Chapter 2 is up!**_

_**Kai: Duh! I think they know that.**_

_**Emerald: … Shut up, Kai! **_

Aqua's POV

When I woke up, I felt pain in my chest. I was on a bed and there was a girl next to me. "Hi," she said, "You must be hungry. Here." She handed me a bowl of noodles, which I devoured in 0 seconds. The girl smiled. "I'm Nya, Kai's sister."

"Who's Kai?" I asked when I finished.

"He's the red ninja."

"Ninja?" I asked confused.

Nya shook her head. "Have you been living under a rock for the past 3 years?"

"Nope," I said, "A cardboard box." Nya looked at me astonished. I looked around then asked, "Where's my staff?"

"You mean this one," a voice said. Nya and I looked at the doorway. There were four guys, who I guessed were the ninja. They were in different colors: red, blue, black, and white. The one that had spoken was the one in black. H e was holding my staff.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. He walked over, followed by the others, and held out my staff. I grabbed it and cradled it in my arms.

"You mean that's yours?" the one in red asked.

"No," I said sarcastically, "This is my dear friend Dr. Ricecakes and I'm looking after for him. Yes it's mine." The one in blue laughed, while black and white smiled.

"Shut up, Jay," Red said.

Nya giggled. "The red one is my idiot brother Kai," she said pointing to him.

"Hey!" he said.

Nya ignored him, "The blue guy is Jay, the white one is Zane, and the black one is Cole."

I nodded. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear your name," Nya said.

"Oh, I'm Aqua."

"Well Aqua, you have a few cracked ribs. You're gonna have to take it easy for a while," Nya told me.

"So I'm going o have to stay in bed all day?" I asked, crestfallen.

"We'll give you a tour," The blue one, jay said happily. Kai looked ticked. I fought back a grin.

"Sure," I smiled at him. Nya helped me up and I used my staff to keep my balance. The guys showed me around, what I now realized, was a ship. They showed me the control room where Jay showed off his inventions. I couldn't help but grin. He was acting just like a kid in a candy store. The other guys were amused too, although Kai still looked somewhat peeved.

They also showed me the training deck, which I thought was pretty cool. They also showed off their golden weapons. Jay twirled his nun chucks around and made a few sparks of lightning. I clapped. He looked pleased. Apparently they haven't had a good audience in a while. Cole did this thing with his scythe and Zane froze stuff with his shirikens. Then Kai said, "That's all nice guys, but mine is the coolest. Get a load of this!" He held his sword in front of him, and it lit on fire!

Out of instinct, I dropped my staff. I screamed and stumbled back, tripping over my staff and landing on my back. I groaned in pain as my ribs made contact with the deck. "Aqua!" the other three shouted while Kai just stood there frozen.

A little kid with white-blonde hair and dressed in black came running out. "What happened?" he asked, and then freaked out when he saw me. "NYA!" Man, can that kid scream! I mean, I seriously thought I was going to deaf.

Nya came running out and gasped. "How did this happen?" she asked as she helped me up.

"Um, she dropped her stick-" Jay started.

"Staff," I wheezed, still trying to regain my breath. "It is a staff."

"Right," Cole said, "She dropped her staff and tripped over it." Nya looked at him skeptically. Kai looked at me, still frozen. I looked back for a second, and then looked away. I couldn't look at him. Nya followed my gaze and glared at him. Then she helped me up and led me inside to my room. The kid picked up my staff and ran after us. Nya laid me on the bed and I fell asleep.

_**Ohh! Why is Aqua scared of fire? Why did she live in a box for three years? Why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in chapter 3, which will be up soon. And by soon, I mean like, tomorrow. I try to update every day.**_

_**Aqua: So review!**_

_**Emerald: Hey! You're supposed to be in pain and unconscious! **_

_**Agua: But it's a lot of work!**_

_**Emerald: Go!**_

_**Aqua: *Pouts and leaves.***_

_**Emerald: Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I lost all my reviews for this story when the site deleted it, so I can't thank you individually. So, I'll just thank you as a group and give you cookies! *Hands out fudge dipped oreos* And remember to review!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Training and Decisions

Aqua's POV

It had been a few days since that incident with Kai. Nya said my ribs had healed pretty well, but I was still a bit sore. I was more formally introduced to Lloyd, who I nicknamed 'The Screamer', and sensei Wu. The ninja came in every once in a while to talk. All of them that is, except Kai. I lay on my bed, thinking. _'The guys probably think I'm weak now.' _Just then, Nya came in. "Hey Aqua, Sensei has an announcement to make," she said.

I stood up, and followed her to the control room. Everyone was there, including the ninja. Kai looked at me, but I looked away. I just couldn't look at him.

"So Sensei, what's this big announcement?" Jay asked.

"I believe you are in the presence of the sixth ninja," Sensei said looking straight at me.

"What?" Kai practically screamed. Jeez, I might start calling him 'Screamer 2'. "But she's a girl!"

"Your point?" I asked, starting to get a little peeved. I took a few steps towards him. I mean, so what if I was a girl?

"Everyone knows girls can't be ninja."

"And why not?"

"Because girls are weak!" I was just about to freak out when Sensei came spoke up.

"Kai! Be respectful of your new teammate! Now, NINJAGO!" He did a little tornado thingy. When he was normal again, I was in an aqua ninja training suit. "Now," Sensei said, "Let's start training!"

~Water~

Days went by, then weeks. I noticed that since the guys were told I was going to be a ninja, they got a little colder. If they were laughing or having a conversation and walked in the room, they would immediately shut up and wait till I left. Well, except for Zane, but he's, well, Zane. Or during training, I do a move almost perfect, the guys point it out coldly. But if one of them totally screws it up, the guys assure him that it's okay. It's like, because I'm a girl I have to work my butt off and still get zero credit.

Whenever the guys go off to play video games, I'm on the upper deck training. I was on the deck, when I heard laughing. I quietly walked to the guys' video gaming room. I peeked in and saw them. They were laughing, joking, and just really having fun. That was it. I couldn't do it anymore. I spun on my heel and ran, bumping into a wall in the process, causing the guys to look at me. I put my face in my hands and ran away.

I ran to the mast and started to climb it. I sat on the platform at the top, crouched into a ball, and started to cry uncontrollably. Sobs made my body shudder. It just wasn't fair. I had a family once, but it was ripped away from me when I was younger. For years I had to work for food and face the harshness of life. Now I found the place I'm supposed to belong, but I have to work 100 times has hard just to get the guys to tolerate me. I heard voices below. I curled up in a ball hoping to disappear. I didn't want them to find me. I listened to their voices.

"… just ran away…"

"…weak…"

"…can't be a ninja…"

".. can't perfect a round kick…"

That did it. I just couldn't do it. I was going back to my box, to the alley, to dumpster diving for food. I looked down at the locket around my neck. It was the only thing I had of my parents, the only thing, besides me, that survived the fire. I looked down below. We were flying about 100 feet above ground. Below us, water. All I had to do was jump… Maybe I could… It would be so easy… Just a few steps… I saw Sensei walk up to the ninja. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he didn't look happy.

Suddenly, they all looked up and saw me. I looked back down at them. We were like that for a few seconds. I stood up, looked at them one more time… then jumped.

Kai's POV

We were on the deck talking about Aqua.

"She ran away. I wonder why," Zane said.

"Well, she is kinda weak," Cole said.

"She can't be a ninja!" I told them.

"Yeah, I mean, she can't even perfect a round kick," Jay agreed.

"Uh, Jay," Cole told him, "We can't do that either."

Sensei walked up to us and he didn't look too happy. "Where is Aqua?" We glanced at each other and shrugged. "I am extremely disappointed in you four! She has had an extremely hard life. She has just found the place where she can call home, and you treat her worse than the dirt on your shoes!"

We heard a noise and looked up. There was Aqua, on the platform. She looked down at us, her face stained with tears. We were like that for a few seconds, and then she stood up and jumped. She grabbed a loose rope and swung down and swung down. When she landed, she looked at us. It was kinda scary. There was no emotion in her eyes. They were like dead. She turned to Sensei, bowed, and walked off to her room.

_**Emerald: Ha! You thought she would jump off the ship? Nope! She's doning something else.**_

_**Aqua: Yeah! I'm mfpmnpfm**_

_**Emerald: *puts hand over Aqua's mouth* You'll have to wait till chapter four to find out! Don't forget to review!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Actions and Consequences

Aqua's POV

I went off to my room. No, I wasn't going to jump. I was going to my box, my home. I stayed in my room for the rest of the day. Someone came by my door, but I didn't let them in. My mind was made up. I waited till it was dark out. We had landed in the water during dinner. I had eaten in my room.

I quietly snuck out of my room and on to the deck. I looked down at the water. It wasn't a far drop and I could swim. I didn't have anything to carry other than the necklace around my neck. I took a look around the ship, the place I was supposed to belong, but couldn't. Then, I dived.

The water was cool and welcoming as it surrounded me. It was dark, with only the light of the moon to guide me. I stole one final glance at the ship. I could've sworn I saw a dark shadow slip across the deck, but it was probably my imagination. I took a deep breath, dived underwater, and began to swim to shore.

Kai's POV

When Aqua walked off, Sensei yelled at us some more. Then he left, leaving us feeling guilty. We all agreed to apologize to her. We really haven't been very fair to her. "Let's take a vote on who should go first," Jay announced. I rolled my eyes. I mean, who really cares who goes first? "All in favor of Kai going first!" Jay announced. Three hands shot up in the air.

"What the brick?" I asked.

"A vote's a vote, Kai," Cole said, obviously proud of himself. I shrugged and walked to Aqua's room. When I got there, I knocked, no answer. I knocked again, still no answer. I tried the door, it was locked. I could see her shadow from under the door. I sighed and went to the guys and told them.

Aqua stayed in her room for the rest of the day. She didn't even come out for dinner, which I don't really blame her since it was Cole's night to cook. Sensei just shook his head and told us to let her be. He was seriously disappointed in us. I felt terrible.

That night, I thought I heard something in the hallway. I went out onto the deck just as I saw Aqua leap off the deck and into the water. I wanted to scream for her to come back, but I couldn't find my voice. Her name was stuck in my throat. She turned to look back at the ship. I hid behind the mast as I saw her long brown hair soaked with water float in the water. Her clothes clung to her, showing very detailed her figure. Her dark brown, almost black eyes scan the ship. The moonlight caused the silver flecks in them to sparkle. Then, silently, she turned and swam away.

I ran as quickly as I could and woke everyone up. "What's the big deal, Kai?" Cole asked grumpily.

"Yeah," I was having a great dream!" Jay complained.

"Aqua ran away!" I yelled.

"What?" The all asked at once.

Then, a little voice piped up, "Aqua's gone?" It was Lloyd, although it didn't sound like him. This was a very sad and scared Lloyd. A Lloyd I have never seen before.

"Yes, Aqua's gone," Nya told him gently. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"But why would she leave?" he asked.

The guys looked around awkwardly. "It's all our fault," Cole whispered.

"I can't believe she left," Lloyd said.

"I can," Nya said harshly, "After the way you idiots were treating her! She was supposed to be part of the team, but instead you treated her like crap!"

"She was my best friend," Lloyd whispered, a tear escaping his eye, "She believed in me and was nice to me. And you all made her leave!" he accused pointing to me and the guys. He ran off. When we followed, we found him on Aqua's bed crying and begging her to come back.

Nya sat down next to him and rubbed his back. She let him cry, then shot us a look saying, _'I hope your happy with yourselves!' _The guys and I sulked and turned to leave. On our way out, Sensei shook his head in disappointment.

We walked onto the deck and leaned against the rail. I looked up at the sky and spotted a star. _'Please come back, Aqua. We need you. Lloyd needs you.___**I** _need you' _

_Emerald: AW! It's so sad! Don't worry! Things will get better in the next chapter! You'll meet another girl too. Who will she be with?_

_Jay: *raises hand* Ohh! Ohh! I know! It's-_

_Emerald: *Slams hand over his mouth* you'll find out in ch.5! Don't forget to review and watch out for ch.5!_


	5. Chapter 5: A Life Saved

I swam to Ninjago City. When I got to the docks, I wrung my clothes out and went to find my box. Once I got to my alley way, I saw it torn to shreds. _'Damn,' _I thought. Then I saw something. I first I thought it was a pile of whatever. But then I realized it was a _person! _

I ran up to the body. It was a young girl, probably about my age. She was tall and thin. Her fiery red hair was in a messy bun tangled with mud and bits of garbage. I laid my head on her chest. I heard a faint heartbeat. She was alive! I picked her up and ran back to the Bounty.

I really didn't want to go back. They treated me like crap back there. But a girl's life was at stake here. And I knew I couldn't help her in an alleyway. I reached the docks. _'Shit,' _I thought, _'what am I gonna do now?' _Then I was like, _'Oh yeah! You're the ninja of water, genius!' _I closed my eyes; the girl lay limp in my arms. She was so light. I knew she needed help, and fast! I concentrated hard. My eyes shot open, and I suddenly wasn't me anymore. My eyes glowed an aqua blue and a wave of water rose before me. I jumped with no control of my body. It was like someone else was in control. Out of instinct, I held the girl closer. I rode the wave all the way to the bounty. The sun was just beginning to rise and lit the water aflame with reds and golds.

I reached the side of the boat and jump on the deck. The ninja came running out to me. "Aqua!" Kai said, "You- you came back!" I pushed past him and carried the girl to my room, where I gently put her on my bed. I called Nya who understood what was happening. She grabbed a medical kit and checked the girl over. The guys ran in.

"We didn't mean for you to leave, Aqua!" Cole said.

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "We're really sorry about not accepting you and-"

I cut him off by shoving them out the door. "Not now," I said and slammed the door in their faces. I turned to my bed where, for the next several hours, I helped Nya and the girl. Sensei came in a couple minutes after I pushed the ninja out. He looked at me and I looked back. He merely nodded and poured some tea for us. After four long hours, the girl woke up.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're on destiny's Bounty," Sensei told her.

"How did I get here?" she asked. Her eyes were a shimmering purple, but the sparkled silver and a bunch of other shades.

"I brought you here," I said stepping forward, "You were barely alive." She tried to sit up, but clutched her head in pain.

"You should rest," Nya said, "You have a severe head injury." The girl sighed and lay down. I put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me with suspicious eyes, as if trying to decide whether or not I could be trusted. I looked into her eyes. After a few seconds she gave me a small smile.

"I'm Sansa," she said.

I smiled back. "I'm Aqua," I told her, "This is Nya and Sensei." I pointed at them. Sansa nodded and closed her eyes. I turned to the other two. Sensei was looking intently at Sansa. "She has potential, doesn't she?" I asked him.

He nodded then looked at me. "Aqua," he said, "I'm going to need you to show her everything. I don't exactly trust the boys."

I nodded, "Of course."

He looked into my eyes. "No Aqua," he said," I need you to be there for her. Support her and encourage her." I knew what he was thinking of. He didn't want her to run away like I had. But there was more to it. He didn't want _me _to leave again. I looked at Sansa's sleeping form and I knew in my heart I would not run away. I would not run from my problems. I will show Sansa the ways of the ninja. I will be there for her. Be her teacher and her friend. She won't be alone in this world, and neither will I.

~Water~

Sansa's POV

I woke up to a bowl of steaming hot soup. I looked up to see Aqua. "Here," she said, "I figured you might be hungry." I smiled gratefully and down the soup in no time flat. The steaming hot liquid scorched my thought, but it had been so long since I had food in my stomach that I didn't care.

"So how did you wind up in that alleyway?" Aqua asked as she took the bowl and set it on the bedside table. I sighed and patted the bed. She sat down on the edge.

"My family is really rich," I started, "They gave me everything I wanted. I had everything I ever wanted or needed right there at my fingertips.

"But then my, um, abilities began to show themselves. My parents saw me as a freak and they disowned me." I took a breath. "I have a brother," I said his name with as much malice as I could muster, "and he did NOTHING! He just stood there next to my parents when they kicked me out. I remember looking into his eyes and all I saw were two cold, hard stones of hate.

"I lived on the streets. I was a pickpocket. Bumping into people on purpose and taking their money when they weren't looking. Last night, I was caught. A police officer ran at me. I turned and ran as fast as I could. He aimed a taser at me and shot. I remembered the shock of the electricity running through my veins. It was pain yet, exhilarating…," I shivered at the memory, "I wanted to fall down, but I also wanted to run. And my will to run was stronger than my want to fall. So I pushed on ahead and ran. I used my pain to give me strength. I lost the officer and ran down the alleyway. I was weak and tired. I fell and hit my head on the cement. I was knocked out cold."

I turned and looked at her and gave her a small smile. "Then you found me," I told her.

She looked at me with wide eyes. She said nothing as she reached over and gave me a hug. I hugged back and we sat there. "I lived on the streets too," she said.

She told me about her life and how she lived. And I knew that from then on, we would be friends. No, _**sisters. **_Because we knew each other's pain, we could give each other strength. We could rely on each other and know the other has our back. I usually don't trust people easily, but Aqua was different. I could tell she would never betray me like my brother or my parents.

"Come on," she said as she took my hand, "let's go to the deck. Sensei has something to share." She stopped and turned to me. "The guys are going to be very surprised." Suddenly an evil smile crossed her lips, "Very surprised indeed…"

_**Oohhh! What's gonna happen? Sorry I haven't been updating lately. But I'm trying to juggle school, safety patrol, volleyball, and being sick. But no fear! I should get better soon and once volleyball season is over (which is in about 2 weeks) I should be updating more often! You review, favorite, follow, and watch out for chapter 6!**_


End file.
